Et lorsque la nuit tombe, protège moi du passé…
by Elialys
Summary: SPOILERS SAISON 6! 'Sara fait des cauchemars' GSR


_**

* * *

**_

SPOILERS FIN SAISON 6, ne lisez pas si vous n'avez pas vu ou entendu parlez du 6x24 !

* * *

**_N/A_** : Kikou tout le monde ! Impossible de me tenir loin de mon clavier bien longtemps hihiii ! Surtout après « Way to Go », HIIIIIIIIII, c'est génial :-D Inutile de me demander pourquoi je suis contente après la révélation faite à la fin de l'épisode, quel fan GSR n'est pas heureux ? Enfin breeeef, je parle pour ne rien dire, pour changer hum huuum.  
Donc, ceci est un petit one-shot que j'ai écrit quelques jours après avoir vu le final de la saison 6 ; à force de me gavé de fic américaine romantique à souhait, j'ai eu envie de donner ma version de la fin aussi, et pour changer encore, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre un peu de dramatique (quelle surprise ! lool), mais bon, étant donné mon état d'esprit GSR au moment de la rédaction, le cucul est là aussi hihihihiiiii. Hum.

Je remercie très chaleureusement **allis**, qui a eu la gentillesse et le courage de corriger cette fic et de me faire des suggestions intéressantes, que j'ai toutes prises en considérations ! Thank you, girl, you still rock :-D Et comme toujours, gros bisous et mirci à ma petite sœur **Candice**, ma fidèle première lectrice et 'revieweuse' si on veut.

**Raiting **: Ohhhh mon premier **M**, que c'est touchant ! loool. Enfin, c'est vraiment rien de choquant, j'ai lu de très nombreuses fics beaucoup plus M que ça ;-)

**_Disclaimer_** : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool. Ah oui ! Et le **GSR** n'est plus seulement une **SPECULATION** dans cette fic MOUHAHAHA !

**_Spoilers_** : Fin de la saison 5, et saison 6, particulièrement le final 6x24, gahhhhhh !

**Et lorsque la nuit tombe, protège-moi du passé… **

_

* * *

Nos cauchemars, c'est notre âme qui balaye devant sa porte. Jacques Deval_

* * *

_L'étreinte est le plus haut langage du corps et de l'âme_Jacques de Bourbon Busset

* * *

Sara fait des cauchemars

Elle en a toujours fait. Au plus loin que remonte sa mémoire, les souvenirs les plus nets de sa petite enfance qui subsistent encore dans son esprit ne sont pas la forme floue d'un ours en peluche adoré, les traits d'un quelconque ami imaginaire, la vague odeur de chocolat chaud ou encore l'impression étrange d'une grande sécurité apportée par les bras rassurants d'un père ou d'une mère. Ce n'est pas non plus l'odeur de l'alcool qu'elle a enregistré profondément en elle, celle qui régnait trop souvent dans l'appartement, pas plus que les cris et les bruits de vaisselles brisées. Elle ne se rappelle pas qu'à cette époque, elle avait pourtant un ours en peluche adoré, et que durant ces périodes de cris, elle chantait le plus fort possible, enfermée dans sa chambre, s'inventant un ami, qui chantait avec elle les petites comptines qu'elle apprenait au Jardin d'Enfants.

Ce dont elle se souvient surtout, c'est de la peur presque panique qu'elle ressentait la nuit. Elle faisait plus que faire des cauchemars parfois; elle avait des terreurs nocturnes, que les petites veilleuses n'arrivaient pas à chasser. Elle se rappelle majoritairement la sensation d'angoisse qu'elle ressentait si intensément, alors qu'elle était assise sur son lit, tremblante et trempée de sueur et de larmes, les bras autour de ses jambes alors qu'elle tentait de se persuader qu'aucun monstre n'était caché sous son lit, ou que si son père apparaissait à la porte, il n'aurait pas les yeux rouges et ne serait pas un démon.

Ses nuits de peur et d'angoisse ont eut pour conséquence une très forte tendance à l'insomnie. Même plus âgée, elle préférait lire sous son drap, avec une vieille lampe de poche qu'elle essayait de ne pas se faire dérober par les autres enfants du foyer d'accueil, que de fermer les yeux et de laisser les souvenirs désagréables réapparaîtrent dans son sommeil, rendus encore plus insupportables par les habituelles distorsions qu'apportent les cauchemars. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand monde qui se souciait de ses cernes ou de ses absences passagères, dues pourtant à un manque évident de sommeil. Mais le corps s'adapte à tout. A quinze ans, elle pouvait tenir toute la journée sans problèmes avec deux heures de sommeil.

Les études une bénédiction. Apprendre remplit son cerveau, lui donne une bonne excuse pour veiller jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, dans sa chambre d'étudiante miteuse ; et même lorsqu'elle sombre dans le sommeil, sa joue imprimant les plis de son livre de physique avancée, son esprit est tellement saturé de formule et autres qu'elle ne rêve pas. Et par la même occasion, ne fait pas de cauchemars. Mais ceux-ci reviennent régulièrement à la charge.

A presque trente ans, quand elle commence à travailler à Las Vegas, elle ne sait plus trop d'où lui vient cette angoisse du sommeil, seulement qu'elle est là, et qu'elle a toujours vécu avec. Travailler la nuit est ce qu'il lui faut. Qu'on lui laisse faire des doubles, voir triples services d'affiler lui convient parfaitement aussi. S'endormir dans son lit alors que le soleil inonde la chambre de lumière est plus facile que lorsque celle-ci est plongée dans les ténèbres. Les voix mortes des victimes sont moins puissantes face aux rayons de l'astre, et elle peut dormir. S'endormir parce que votre corps et votre cœur sont brisés après une heure à sangloter pour un homme que vous aimez à sens unique –ou qui vous apprécie aussi mais qui est trop lâche pour l'avouer- est plus facile aussi. Mais les cauchemars sont toujours là.

Le fait qu'elle sache enfin avec certitude que l'homme en question l'apprécie véritablement et profondément après cinq ans a changé beaucoup de choses dans sa vie.

Le sourire lui revient, la lumière semble réapparaître en elle, alors qu'un petit déjeuner avec Grissom se transforme en plein d'autres petits déjeuners passés à discuter, d'abord avec la gêne inconfortable qui leur est caractéristique, puis avec de plus en plus d'aisance. Les cafés se transforment en vin, les croissants en salade végétarienne –ou steak bien cuit selon la personne- et le flirt refait son apparition après tant d'années d'absence. Le délicat baiser qu'il dépose sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne descende de sa voiture change petit à petit de localisation, alors que celui-ci est donné également dans des endroits différents : plus ils se rapprochent de la porte d'entrée de son appartement, plus le baiser progresse vers ses lèvres. Jusqu'au soir où celui-ci atteint finalement sa destination, accueillit par des lèvres chaude et ouverte, et heureusement que le hasard fait bien les choses, et qu'ils se soient trouvés face à la porte de Sara à ce moment là, sinon, ils auraient pu avoir beaucoup de mal à se retenir jusqu'à la chambre de cette dernière –le cadre se trouvant sur l'un des murs du salon et qui s'est retrouvé brisé au sol, après que le mur en question ait été percuté par une mystérieuse masse en mouvement, en est une bonne preuve.

Flirter et se demander quand le pas sera franchit est excitant. S'embrasser est étourdissant. Faire l'amour surpasse les mots, surpasse les sensations.

Oui, Sara se sent revivre.

Mais les cauchemars sont toujours là.

* * *

Grissom ne tarde pas à s'en rendre compte.

Ils ont tous les deux sombrés dans un sommeil apaisé après qu'ils aient fait l'amour pour la toute première fois. Courbaturés, exténués tout autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement, mais apaisés. Du moins Grissom se sent bien.

C'est un son qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé cette nuit là qui le réveille. De légers pleurs, presque inaudibles, mais rapides et saccadés. Il réalise que c'est Sara qu'il entend sangloter. Ce qui le sort immédiatement du sommeil et le fait s'asseoir sur le lit, la trouvant également redressée, le dos contre le bois du lit, la tête sur les genoux, les bras autour de ses jambes. Elle est nue, complètement vulnérable et en pleure. Il aurait pu se sentir terrorisé par la situation, aurait pu laisser ses peurs reprendre le dessus, et rester immobile à ne rien faire, ou sortir en vitesse du lit, récupérer ses vêtements disséminer un peu partout entre la chambre et l'entrée.

Mais voilà. Il est fou amoureux de Sara. Il pense tout ce qu'il lui a murmuré à l'oreille un peu plus tôt, alors qu'elle haletait sous lui. Et il sait aussi qu'il l'a fait souffrir durant des années. Les années qu'il a passé à fuir. Et il est persuadé que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle pleure à cet instant. Et sa culpabilité ne fait que renforcer son envie et son besoin de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui. Ce qu'il fait. Il l'enveloppe de ses bras, enfouie sa tête dans ses cheveux, et remonte la couverture sur eux, lui murmurant qu'il est désolé de l'avoir tant fait souffrir, lui répétant qu'il l'aime, promettant de ne jamais plus la laisser.

Bien sûr que Sara a souffert durant les cinq années qu'il a passé à l'éviter. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle pleure. C'est le premier cauchemar qu'elle fait depuis qu'ils ont commencé à 'sortir' ensemble, et que la peur la frappe ainsi après un moment d'une telle intimité la déstabilise complètement, et la laisse émotionnellement fragile. Les images se sont effacées à son réveil, mais les sensations subsistent, et suffisent largement. Le corps de Grissom contre le sien la réchauffe et la rassure, et bientôt, elle se rendort, mais ne rêve pas.

Les jours passent, les semaines aussi. Elle peut passer un mois entier sans être frappée par une nouvelle vision d'angoisse alors qu'elle dort. Grissom a finit par comprendre que ses réveils brutaux n'étaient pas le résultat de son exécrable comportement passé. Elle lui avait très vite pardonné, alors qu'ils découvraient ensembles les joies, et parfois les difficultés, d'être en couple. Il comprend simplement que les angoisses du passé peuvent réapparaître la nuit, alors que l'esprit est au repos, moins apte à empêcher les anciennes blessures à ressurgir. Dans le cas de Sara, c'est plus que compréhensible.

Ils dorment presque toujours de jours, étant donné qu'ils travaillent la nuit. Et presque toujours, c'est épuisé mais heureux qu'ils s'endorment, trouvant au fil du temps leur place respective dans le lit conjugal. Mais parfois, la lumière du jour et la satisfaction d'une bonne séance de sport de chambre ne suffisent pas à repousser les angoisses de Sara. Elle ne pleure plus, mais son corps tremble fortement. Dans ces cas là, Grissom, se réveillant presque automatiquement, l'attire contre lui, se contentant de déposer de doux baisers dans son cou, sachant que les mots sont inutiles, qu'elle n'aime pas en parler. Quand son réveil n'est pas assez brutal pour sortir son amant du sommeil, Sara enfile sa robe de chambre et sort sur la véranda, laissant le soleil réchauffer son corps. S'il fait trop froid pour ça, ou qu'il fait nuit, elle va se rouler en boule sur le canapé du salon et allume la télé. Grissom la réveille souvent quelques heures plus tard, doucement, mais affichant son air 'tu aurais dû me réveiller'. Elle sait parfaitement qu'il se porte volontaire pour la rassurer à tout instant, mais elle sent que parfois, elle doit arriver à gérer ses vieilles peurs seules.

Presque un an entier passe. Sara ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien. Ses peurs 'nocturnes' sont suffisamment rares pour que cela n'altère en rien son bien être. Parfois, elle a du mal à réaliser à quel point la situation a changé. Si on lui avait dit un an et demi plus tôt que dans quelques mois, elle entretiendrait avec Gil Grissom une relation de couple dans laquelle les discussions à cœur ouvert et les activités sexuelles étaient tout autant satisfaisantes que fleurissantes, elle aurait ri gentiment mais froidement. Il en est de même pour Grissom.

Il ne voit pas ce qui pourrait venir assombrir son humeur.

Jusqu'au moment où un de ses plus proches amis est abattu. Il n'est pas tué, mais gravement blessé.

C'est brutal, et complètement inattendu. Tout le monde est perturbé par la situation, mais tous sont obligés de continuer à faire leur travail normalement, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Seul Grissom a un pouvoir relatif sur la situation. C'est lui qui à le plein pouvoir sur les décisions médicales, et lorsqu'il doit choisir entre une opération pour retirer la balle ou non, il n'hésite pas. Bien sûr, il a peur pour Jim, tout le monde a peur. Mais il se rend compte que si cela était arrivé un an plus tôt, il aurait sûrement eut beaucoup plus de mal à gérer ses doutes et ses peurs. Quand Nick avait été enlevé, il avait tenu parce qu'il agissait véritablement. Il n'avait pas eu une minute pour penser raisonnablement. Les pensées et les réalisations étaient apparues plus tard. C'est durant cet été là que ses petits déjeuner-dîners-et plus si affinité avec Sara avaient débuté.

Et à cet instant, alors qu'il voit Jim ouvrir les yeux dans son lit, il sait que sans Sara, il n'aurait jamais pu gérer aussi calmement la situation. Quand Warrick l'avait prévenu, suivit de près par l'hôpital qui lui avait demandé de se présenter, il avait commencé à paniquer. Sara était dans le bureau avec lui, et n'avait pas hésité. Elle avait prit ses mains dans les siennes, et avait soudé son regard légèrement embué au sien.

«Quoi que tu décides, si tu as un choix à faire, ce sera le mieux pour lui. Et il s'en sortira. C'est un battant. Tout comme nous. Tu m'as déjà prouvé que tu savais faire le bon choix. »

Il l'avait remercié d'un baiser, avant qu'ils ne se laissent aller à s'enlacer pendant presque une minute, se fichant bien de la porte de son bureau entrouverte qui les affichait totalement (si au bout de dix mois personnes n'avaient encore compris, c'était leur problème).

La peur était toujours là, mais c'est confiant qu'il avait fait face au médecin et qu'il avait pris une décision.

Voir Jim saluer faiblement son fan club se trouvant de l'autre côté de la vitre lui prouve qu'il a prit la bonne décision, comme elle l'avait prédit. Et le regard qu'elle lui lance à travers ses yeux remplit de larmes le lui confirme aussi.

* * *

La fatigue les assaille alors qu'ils rentrent chez eux.

Il se douche pendant qu'elle leur prépare un repas rapide. Quand il la rejoint, il voit qu'elle a enfilé la robe de chambre-kimono qu'il n'a pas résisté à lui acheter à peine un mois plus tôt, après une enquête particulièrement intéressante. Habituellement, cette robe a un effet rapide sur lui, ce qui explique pourquoi il a rarement eut l'occasion de la voir sur elle plus que de brèves minutes. Mais ce soir là, le désir puissant qui l'envahit est celui de l'avoir contre lui, de simplement l'avoir entre ses bras. Elle accepte avec joie cette étreinte, et ils restent un moment indéterminé dans cette posture, elle la tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou, tandis qu'il respire profondément le parfum de ses cheveux.

C'est une fois dans la chambre qu'ils commencent à parler véritablement.

« Je n'arrive même pas me dire que Jim aurait pu véritablement ne pas s'en sortir. » dit Grissom d'un ton pensif, à moitié allongé sur le lit, alors que Sara s'apprête à prendre sa douche dans la salle de bain.

« Je t'avoue que je me suis efforcée à ne pas penser à cette possibilité » répond Sara, devant le lavabo. « Je savais que Jim ne serait pas parti de cette façon. Ce n'est pas son style. »

Grissom sourit légèrement : « La vie est tellement imprévisible. La mort encore plus. »

« Heureusement dans un sens, sinon, vivre deviendrait trop ennuyeux si on savait déjà tout ce qu'il doit nous arriver. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchit à la façon dont je mourrais…et toi, comment voudrais-tu mourir ? »

Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre : « Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que la plupart des gens veulent mourir dans leur sommeil, et ne jamais savoir que ça leur arrive…comme une scène de crime. 'Surprise, tu es mort'. Je préférerais savoir à l'avance que je vais mourir. J'aimerais qu'on me diagnostique un cancer, en fait, pour avoir un peu de temps pour me préparer. »

Il soupire, et Sara, qui allait enlever sa de chambre pour entrer dans la cabine de douche, s'abstient.

« Retourner dans la forêt Amazonienne une fois de plus, relire Moby Dick, peut-être entrer dans un tournoi d'échec international. »

Sara sort de la salle de bain, s'approchant du lit.

« Au moins avoir le temps de dire adieu aux gens que j'aime. » finit-il.

Elle s'agenouille près du lit pour être à sa hauteur, et lui prend les mains, souriant doucement. « Je ne suis pas prête à dire adieu. »

Il la regarde intensément, et lui fait un sourire sincère, auquel elle répond. Elle se penche légèrement en avant pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il répond volontiers, glissant une main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui, intensifiant le baiser. Elle finit par rire doucement entre leurs lèvres scellées. Il la relâche un peu et lève son sourcil interrogateur.

« J'ai toujours une douche à prendre » explique t-elle avec malice.

Quand elle sort de la salle de bain, plusieurs minutes plus tard, Grissom est endormi sur le lit, exactement là où elle l'a laissé. Elle reste quelques instants à l'observer, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Ce qu'il a dit un peu plus tôt lui revient à l'esprit, et son sourire s'estompe légèrement à la simple pensée qu'il pourrait un jour se retrouver à faire tout ce qu'il avait dit. Son estomac se serre désagréablement, et elle ressent le vif besoin d'entendre le son de sa voix. Elle s'assoit sur le lit, au dessus de lui, et passe une main dans ses courtes boucles poivre et sel. Il remue légèrement, avant de grogner doucement dans sa barbe, et d'entrouvrir les yeux, un sourire naissant rapidement sur ses lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas eu ton bisous du soir ? » murmure t-il.

Le sourire tendre de Sara s'agrandit encore un peu, pour devenir espiègle. « Tu es sur mon côté du lit, bébé. »

* * *

Pas plus de trois heures sont passées quand Sara se redresse brusquement dans le lit, et que le nom de Grissom est crié d'une voix désespérée, dans la chambre jusqu'à présent silencieuse.

Grissom se réveille immédiatement au cri de Sara, et se redresse tout aussi vivement. Sara regarde fixement devant elle, le souffle court, et même dans la pénombre de la pièce, il peut parfaitement voir les larmes roulées sur ses joues. Savoir qu'elle venait à nouveau de faire un rêve particulièrement dur ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet, au contraire Rapidement, il se colle à elle, l'enveloppant de ses bras, et elle se laisse aller contre son torse, la tête en arrière pour que celle-ci se pose sur son épaule. Il pose sa joue contre la sienne, humide de larmes, et il la sent se blottir encore plus contre lui ; il ressert son étreinte, cherchant à lui communiquer son réconfort.

« Ne me dis jamais adieu, Griss, s'il te plait… » finit-elle par murmurer d'une voix serrée par l'émotion.

Il sent son cœur se serrer à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, avant que celui-ci ne décuple à nouveau de taille. Il ferme les yeux, frappé par une puissante vague d'amour, qui le traverse littéralement.

Il bouge légèrement la tête. « Sara… » murmure t-il dans son oreille, et ce souffle contre son cou la fait frissonner. « Regarde-moi » lui dit-il doucement, la relâchant légèrement pour qu'elle puisse se retourner.

Un bras autour de sa taille, une main posée sur sa nuque, il fixe son regard au sien, et il peut y lire une peur réelle. La peur d'être abandonnée, la peur qu'il puisse la laisser seule.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te dire adieu, et je ne l'ai jamais eu. » lui dit-il doucement.

Une nouvelle larme roule sur sa joue, et Grissom approche son visage du sien. Il capture la goutte d'eau salée entre ses lèvres, qui remontent ensuite le chemin parcouru par la larme, avant d'aller déposer un baiser sur sa paupière, qu'elle a fermé lorsque ses lèvres se sont posées sur sa peau. Il fait de même pour l'autre joue, aspirant le sillon humide qu'avait tracé une autre larme, puis embrasse sa paupière. Elle s'est relaxée, mais son corps continu à trembler légèrement contre le sien, mais il n'est pas sûr que le cauchemar soit le seul responsable de ses frissons à présent. Toujours aussi lentement, et avec la même tendresse, il redescend vers ses lèvres, son souffle caressant son visage. Il l'embrasse doucement, et elle répond au baiser, d'abord avec la même délicatesse, avant que le besoin ne les habite et que leur étreinte ne s'approfondisse. Elle goûte la saveur salée de ses propres larmes, et ses mains s'agrippent à sa chemise bleue. Il relâche sa nuque pour pouvoir enfouir sa main dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre trouve rapidement le chemin qui mène sous sa chemise de nuit, et lorsque ses doigts atteignent un point qu'il sait particulièrement sensible, elle halète contre ses lèvres, son corps réagissant immédiatement au toucher, et elle lui mord doucement la lèvre inférieure, incapable de retenir un gémissement alors qu'il continu sa délicieuse torture.

Bientôt, les ombres laissées par le cauchemar s'estompent de son esprit, alors que celui-ci est envahit par une montée progressive de sensations, qui accélèrent sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque, et l'emplit d'un besoin insoutenable de se sentir totalement connectée à lui. Alors elle le stoppe doucement avant qu'elle ne puisse plus se contrôler, et colle à nouveau sa joue contre la sienne.

« Fais-moi l'amour » lui murmure t-elle à l'oreille, bien qu'elle sache parfaitement que c'était déjà ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Mais le message est passé.

Les couvertures sont froissées, chemise de nuit ainsi que tout autre morceau de tissus les recouvrants se retrouvent au sol, ne permettant entre eux que le contact de leurs peaux nues, brûlantes et très vite moites. Leurs lèvres sont scellées l'une à l'autre, leurs langues dansent sensuellement, ne se séparant qu'occasionnellement, lorsqu'une respiration saccadée devient obligatoire. Lorsqu'il se plonge en elle, l'air s'expulsant de leurs poumons dans un soupir de pure satisfaction partagée, il prend une de ses mains et la plaque sur son torse, pour qu'elle puisse sentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Et tandis que leur danse continue, il lui murmure à l'oreille que c'est pour elle qu'il bat ; elle prend son visage entre ses mains et l'attire à elle, tandis qu'une nouvelle larme roule sur sa joue. Halètements, gémissements, mots d'amour, ongles enfoncés dans de la peau humide, leurs corps bougent au rythme caractéristiques de la montée de la passion et du plaisir. Plaisir du corps, et surtout, plaisir des âmes qui, inexorablement, finissent par atteindre le point de non retour dans une explosion de lumière et de sensations.

Oui, les cauchemars sont toujours là, et le seront probablement toujours. Mais Sara sait qu'avec lui, elle n'a plus à avoir peur d'être entraînée par la peur, d'être happée par ses angoisses. Au plus profond d'elle, elle l'a toujours su.

Il est la veilleuse qui éclaire sa vie et éloigne ses démons.

Il est sa lumière

* * *

**N/A** : Voilouuuu ! Encore un petit délire que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis dans une tite review :-D

Elialys


End file.
